Drabbles of Twilight and UA
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, UA o sobre Twillight. 1 – Un pecado capital, los celos. ¿Qué ocurre cuando los celos atacan a un vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Sipnopsis**: Serie de Drabbles, UA o sobre Twillight. 1 – Un pecado capital, los celos. ¿Qué ocurre cuando los celos atacan a un vampiro?

**Celos.**

**C**arlisle una vez dijo que los celos era un pecado, querer tener lo que los demás tienen, sería castigado por Dios, jamás comprendí el porqué de ese pecado, no era nada malo desear algo de los demás o molestarte si lo que quieres lo tienen los otros, no lo comprendí, hasta un día, en mi más tierna infancia, en el cual, nos fuimos a _comer_ fuera por lo que se podía aparentar mi cumpleaños número ocho.

El mesero no dejaba de mirar a mamá de reojo, papá cerraba sus puños casi con rabia cada vez que aquel hombre, el mesero cuando tuvo la más mínima oportunidad se acercó a nuestra mesa, donde se hallaba toda mi familia, miró el rostro pálida de mamá, sus grandes ojos color miel tostada y su cuerpo vampírico, estaba perplejo, los vampiros, al fin y al cabo, son muy bellos.

'' ¿Ya habéis decidido que queréis tomar? '' Susurró el hombre, mirando directamente a mamá, mientras sus ojos se curvaban de forma sugerente, mamá negó con la cabeza, mirando a través de sus pestañas, mientras papá bufaba.

''No, ¿Qué es lo mejor de por aquí? ''

'' Bueno, por lo visto tú. '' Sonríe, casi sin percatándose de que toda la familia estaba delante, mamá se ríe tímidamente, mientras papá traspasaba un brazo por sus hombros. '' Sí, pues que pena, yo ya me la pedí.''

'' Mamá, yo quiero espaguettis. '' Susurré, haciéndome paso en la conversación.

'' Claro, cariño. '' Sonreía, miré un momento al mesero, quién parecía perplejo, en realidad, era normal que lo estuviese, mamá era muy bella y parecía joven, muy joven, hasta lo inverosímil, este asintió débilmente y se alejó con grandes pasos.

Mamá se rió, junto a la tía Alice y Rosalie. '' Mamá, ¿Porqué le has seguido el juego a ese hombre? Tú no ibas a comer nada. ''

Mamá se vuelve a reír. '' Pequeña, a veces, los mayores hacen cosas como esas—''

'' Estupideces. '' Rebuzna papá.

'' ¿Para qué? '' Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

'' Haber como te lo explico. '' Se ríe. '' Lo que he hecho es para darle celos a papá.'' Sonríe, mirándolo mientras este enarca una ceja, aún enfadado.

''¿Para qué? ¡ Los celos son pecado ! ''

'' Cariño, sea o no pecado, le hago cabrearse, porque es divertido probar a las personas, a ver qué dirán y papá, lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor y el amor no es pecado, además, siempre que se enfada, nos reconciliamos .. ''

'' Y todas las reconciliaciones .. '' Susurra la tía Alice, mientras papá y mamá se miran tiernamente. '' Terminan con un beso .. ''

Y papá y mamá, se besaron.

**E**sta es mi primera serie de Drabbles, espero que os haya gustado el primero, tuve una idea reveladora al ver como una de mis mejores amigas se cabreaba con su novio, simplemente, para que él le fuera detrás, de esta forma, al principio, parece calculadora, pero al verlo, es tierno, muy tierno, pues él hace cualquier cosa para que le perdone y terminan con un beso. Así, que esto no es ficción, esto es la colosión de la realidad.

**B**ueno, solo pido una cosa, como siempre, pido muchos **reviews**, si lees, aunque sea un pequeño e insignificante **reviews**, que tampoco el decir un pequeño **me gustó **u/ó **podrías**.. no es tan difícil ! Gracias por leer, un beso.

**Tragedy of nightmares.**


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
